I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll, and more particularly to an eating and sound-producing doll.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
It is conventionally known that there is a doll having a baby figure to which one can give a liquid like milk through its mouth.
However, a doll of the above-mentioned type gives an impression to the user of interacting one-sidedly, and the doll's reaction is very small (only to wet a diaper), which caused a problem in that the doll's shape was limited to that of a baby.
A further problem is that one must replenish the liquid because of the difficulty of reusing the same liquid.